Underworld drabbles
by AmericanWildDog
Summary: I made these over two years ago but (for some reason) forgot about them. I feel bad about not having updated 'Here for you' in quite awhile so I wanted to show these little tidbits from the Underworld universe in an attempt to make up for it. Nothing is in order.


Very short (or long) drabbles I've had in my head.

 **Eve**

The restraints were tight on her wrists and ankles. Pulling and thrashing did nothing but rub her tender skin until it was a bright vermillion color. Tears stung her eyes while the leather straps stung her limbs. None of this was even her fault! After beating her bully she had been put to bed only to be snatched from her caretaker's arms and strapped down like an animal.

Now Quint loomed over her with a gloating and sadistic look on his face. She had to resist the urge to spit in his eyes. The scar she had left on his forehead was enough satisfaction for her at the moment. She had done it! Her! It ran from under his hairline to the bridge of his nose. It would've been nice to stare at if it wasn't her being looked down on. His hand brushed the hair from her sweaty face. With a sigh, he shook his head and spoke to her in a monotone voice. "You should've given up when you had the chance. Just lain on the floor and stay down like a good girl."

She hated his voice. She hated his self-superior tone. Above all she hated the way he touched her. Gentle, as if he was trying to make up for smacking her around just a while ago. Quint moved his hand slowly down and onto her neck. His fingers lingered there for an almost unusually long amount of time. Subject Two held herself as still as possible the whole time. His touched burned her and she wanted him to leave. The way he looked at her wasn't comforting at all. His eyes promised more malicious intent for the scar she gave him. _Just wait till everyone looks away;_ they seem to say to her. Subject Two whimpered and shuddered when he didn't remove his hand.

Quint snapped out of whatever hallucination he was in and took his hand back like she, herself, had hurt him instead. He stood there for a moment before scowling at her deeply and leaving the room without another word. Leaving Subject Two confused and with a nasty feeling in her stomach and her brain. She was only ten; she didn't understand how nefarious her captor truly was. With luck, she never would.

* * *

 **Corvinus brothers**

Mathias led his siblings across the rotting bridge as alertly as possible. One wrong move and the whole thing could cave underneath them. Mathias was the oldest and had been entrusted to look after his younger twin brothers. Strong Markus led the little pack while frail William clutched his twin's arm tightly. Despite being born together the two of them were as different as night and day.

Markus was a spitfire. His soul and thirst for adventure was as passionate as a fire.

William was soft-spoken and more willing to watch things unfold than take action in them.

Both had pale, soft skin, blue eyes, and deep red hair that went past their shoulders. Matthias had the same dark red locks only his had been cut shorter and stayed that way.

Today, Markus had knocked on his door and informed him that he had promised to bring him and William to the meadow to practice their weaponry. The boys had all been given tourney swords and set off in the direction of the forest. Along the way, Markus had chased after every living animal that crossed their path and beaten leaves into the ground with rocks and sticks.

William simply watched and would occasionally have to be pulled along after daydreaming in the middle of their walking. The boy would need a firm hand to teach him the proper nobleman way. Daydreaming was no way for a prince to act. "Are you two scoundrels ready?" He used the term for them since they learned to walk. Markus nodded, not even paying attention to the word. William seemed a little more uncertain but lifted up his sword to show he was prepared.

Hoisting up his sword, Mathias began teaching his little brothers how to take down their opponents. Skills they would all use in the near future.

* * *

 **Cecilia**

Cecilia knew it would come to this one day. Her belly couldn't have possibly gotten any bigger without something happening. So it did; her twin girls had finally come into the world. Annalise and Elisa came from her womb squishy, pink, and screaming as loud as possible. She wept with joy at the sounds of their cries. This was a sign that her babies were healthy and had no problems. Her mother, Grace, wrapped them up in little quilts to keep them warm. They were different colors so they could tell them apart for the time being. Her little sister, Selene, watched from the corner of the birthing bed with wide eyes. Grace had finally set little Annalise into her arms and Selene's reserve broke. She smiled with joy along with the rest of the family and cooed over the babies. Cecilia grinned happily. Her sister would be a wonderful aunt and the girls would love her as they grew older. One day her little sister would be a wonderful mother herself someday.

* * *

 **Selene**

Selene paced the living room floor of the safe house. This was so much more different and confusing than she thought.

For the fifth of sixth time that night, Selene wished she could read minds. The only experience she had ever had in caring for children had been for her six year old nieces so many centuries ago.

Eve was twelve years old and sweet but very troubled. Little things that everyone took for granted fascinated her. When they slept, she would curl into fetal position and sleep like that in a tiny ball for the rest of the night. She was too quiet for an adolescent; too obedient and too cautious. She obeyed her mother without a word and didn't question whatever Selene did. It vexed her that Eve seemed to trust her unconditionally after everything that had happened.

When her daughter looked at her there was so much adoration it reminded her of Michael and she had to look away. Eve was in another room mindlessly drawing on a piece of paper. She knew when to leave her mother to her own frantic musings.

More than anything, Selene wanted Eve to see her mother as more than some stone-cold killing machine. She was also a woman, a woman who felt the most insane desire to protect and care for the mini-version of her sitting at a small table.

Eve was a mystery wrapped in a dark labyrinth of secrets. She had never had a chance to do anything for herself or be left alone by Antigen. She had never been surrounded by so many bright lights and people as she had been in the city. It had almost caused her to have a breakdown in the middle of the sidewalk. It was David who noticed and got her back to the car as soon as possible. Selene felt so embarrassed and ashamed that she didn't even notice it.

The girl had nightmares, as expected by her mother; no screaming or yelling woke her up. But her little, frantic heartbeat would become so loud Selene was worried that one day she would drive herself to a heart attack. Even if the chances of that were almost none in the first place. She would talk a little before retreating back underneath the covers and clutching a pillow for comfort. Once again, it shamed Selene that she couldn't even keep Eve feeling safe from the monsters in her head.

She couldn't even console the girl; her own flesh and blood.

Miraculously, Eve never seemed to bring it up. Now she was trying to gather the courage and talk to her daughter about whatever she wanted. Eve didn't even look up when she entered the room. The girl could get very wrapped up in what she was doing. A trait she had picked up from her mother no doubt… "Eve, I need to ask you some questions…"

* * *

 **Quint**

Quint would never admit it to anyone; but he missed his mother terribly. Talking about her was the only time anyone would ever see him show true affection and tenderness. He missed how she use to rub his hair when he was little because he was afraid of storms. It was his mother who brought him home his first (and last) puppy, Bandit. Before he made his first Change and he killed his own dog. His mom had been the one to calm him down after his initial breakdown over the whole thing. She had also been the only one to be able to calm his father down even in his worst of moods. When his father told him that she left, he didn't question it. Now that he was older he remembered how his father had looked away quickly when he said it.

The day would come when he would speak with him again. For now, they had too much at risk to dwell on the past.

* * *

 **Selene and Michael**

For once in her life, Selene felt…relaxed. She and Michael lay in a hotel bed with their arms entangled and their legs draped over one another. Their coupling had left her exhausted and sweaty. Her body was still tingling from the pleasure she had been experiencing for the past two hours. Michael knew every spot and every place to make her fall apart. Another one of his talents.

The fight with the Corvinus brothers should have left them both begging for sleep above all else. Selene expected Michael of all people to be the most tired and ready for closing his eyes for the rest of the day. Nope. He had surprised her instead by joining her in the shower. Blood and other filth came off them both while they scrubbed each other. He started growling lowly with claws skimming her belly and thighs. She grew wet from his touch and both their arousals peaked.

When that was done he pulled into bed underneath him and started to kiss her neck. She had no idea where it all came from. A feeling of possessiveness after seeing her almost die? Perhaps all of his power and energy was rushing back to him after his little 'recharge.' The fight with William hadn't been enough. He needed to expend it some other way and she was the closest person right now. Not that she had complained.

The sex was wonderful; better than the shipping container. He had been so dominant yet so tender it made her body shudder with ecstasy. Using his hands, tongue, and cock he made her come alive. She had never had someone go down on her and now she understood what all the fuss was about.

Selene wasn't sure why she chooses to stay with him. He obviously felt for her. Why else would he have come back from the dead just to save her? Now he lay next to her with one arm draped over her protectively. As long as they were like this, she wasn't going to question much.

* * *

 **Erika**

Erika was an independent girl, to an extent that was. She relished the company of her own kind from night to night; especially the company of her sire, Kraven. Even if he ignored her fully and when he did give her attention it was just to suck her blood and leave her feeling drained of energy and limp on the sofa, she still craved the littlest of attentions from him. Her friend, Dominic, called her a 'lucky bitch.' Selene called her a lovesick puppy.

Selene rarely had a kind word for anyone.

Why on earth would Kraven choose her? Above all other female vampires who would willingly through themselves at his feet, Kraven chooses the one that hates his guts the most. The one vampire whose main obsession was tracking down the vicious lycans that sought to kill them all. What would Selene do when she killed them all? Finally give in to Kraven's advances?

No of course not. Erika had spent enough time near her to know that would never happen. Selene would sooner live in exile before giving herself to Kraven.

The thought gave Erika a strange sense of relief and dread.


End file.
